


Все началось с чая

by Drakonyashka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Roommates, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka





	Все началось с чая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea is a start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690767) by [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse). 



Персиваль Грейвз всегда думал о себе как о человеке практичном. Такой же была и его квартира — обставленной только самым необходимым. Ведь в основном он проводит время на работе, и его жалованье больше копится, чем тратится.

Поэтому даже для него становится неожиданностью, когда он приглашает предполагаемого сквиба Криденса Бэрбоуна переехать к нему. Криденсу чуть за двадцать, Грейвзу за сорок и он размышляет, разумно ли приглашать в дом, по сути, еще ребенка. Но не берет слова назад — благодарность на лице Криденса слишком очевидна.

Как любой, кто привязан к привычкам, Грейвз поначалу не знает, что делать с новым соседом. Криденс никогда раньше не чувствовал себя дома в безопасности и, по всей видимости, не собирается покидать уголок дивана, куда он вжался, укутавшись в единственное запасное одеяло. 

Грейвз заваривает чай — обычно это помогает ему думать — и решает сделать чашку чаю и Криденсу — из гостеприимства. В процессе он не может отвязаться от мысли, что, в сущности, совсем ничего не знает о парне. Если вы не знаете, как ваш знакомый предпочитает пить чай, этот человек совсем вам не знаком. 

Когда он предлагает кружку Криденсу, это похоже на приручение испуганного зверька. Криденс колеблется, а Грейвз терпеливо ждет, пока из-под одеяла не показываются дрожащие бледные руки и не обхватывают кружку. Криденс едва заметно кивает в знак благодарности.

Грейвз привычным движением садится на противоположный конец дивана, хотя ощущать себя настолько неловко в собственном доме очень странно. Он делает глоток чая. Тишина угнетает, и он чувствует, что Криденс смотрит на него, как испуганный зверек. Та самая реакция «бей или беги». Грейвз старается не делать резких движений, чтобы не спугнуть его.

Требуется не слишком много времени, чтобы пауза затянулась слишком сильно. Грейвз поднял руку и небрежным движением включает заклинанием граммофон, стоявший в углу. Возможно, это единственная роскошь, которую он себе позволяет. Мягкие звуки джаза заполняют комнату, и он больше чувствует, чем видит, как Криденс подскакивает на месте от неожиданного звука. Чай выплескивается через край, и, будь это кто-либо другой, Грейвз был бы недоволен. Но он знает достаточно домовых чар, выводящих пятна до того, как они успевают въесться.

— Будь осторожен, — говорит Грейвз, смотря на Криденса. — Он все еще горячий.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Криденс расслабляется. Грейвз осознает, что, должно быть, все это время он ждал наказания.

— В следующий раз можно немного больше сахара, — в конце концов бормочет Криденс так тихо, что Грейвзу приходится напрячься, чтобы расслышать.

Пока им еще не очень удобно жить вместе, но это довольно хорошее начало. Все хорошее стоит того, чтобы подождать.


End file.
